Perseverancia
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Era el peor día de su vida ¡Todo le salía mal! ¡Nada era grandioso! Pero debía llegar a la cita con Roderich, batallando hasta con un gato negro, pero llegaría. Solo...era tener perseverancia, ya que tendría sus logros.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Prusia desesperado y desgraciado.

**Pareja:** PrusiaxAustria.

* * *

**Perseverancia**

Gilbert Beilschmidt era grandioso, todos los sabemos. Su ser era grandioso, su cabello, su rostro, sus ojos, su boca, su cuello, sus brazos, su todo. Este día iba a ser el más grandioso de todos. ¡Hoy tenía una cita con el señorito podrido! Ni siquiera tenía idea de citas pero le propuso tener una obligado por Elizaveta, quien sabe para qué insistió tanto, lo importante aquí es, la cita.

Claro, tendría la cita si ¡ahora se levantara! El despertador sonó hasta cansarse, ni con eso se levantó.

―Ammmanmnamm… ―Prusia se removía entre las sabanas, no quería levantarse. Era fin de semana, además que ayer anduvo festejando con Antonio y Francis, que ahora no se acordaba que festejó, lo único que recordaba era absorber como Bob Esponja las cervezas. No debió ir, hoy tendría su cita― La cita… ―al final recordó su principal misión de este día.

Con gran resaca se levantó. Dio un largar bostezo seguido de estirar sus brazos y piernas para luego mirar desorientado su propio cuarto, rascándose la melena.

Demonios, quería volver a dormir. Y se dejó caer a la cama cerrando los ojos, después los abrió frente al techo. ¡Wow! ¿Eso es un pollito? Sonrió al notar una forma muy parecida a Gilbird. Regresando, no debía estar ahí acostado como un vago, ¡tenía una cita! La cita tenía que ser grandiosa, eso lo sabía. Pero…quería seguir durmiendo.

Tenía que elegir: ¿Dormir o la cita con el austriaco?

Uhm…definitivamente dormir. Oh, bien, el austriaco era más importante. Tomó energía necesaria para levantarse, mirar la hora en el despertador… ¡maldita sea! ¡Llevaba diez minutos de retraso! Tenía que tomar desayuno, bañarse, vestirse, almorzar y salir a la cita. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. No era tan tarde, solo diez mugrosos minutos, demás podía hacerlo ¡Era el grandioso Gilbert, claro que podía hacerlo! ¡No hay imposible para su grandiosa persona! Hasta el pequeño Gilbird estaba de acuerdo piando en el nido que le creo su grandioso dueño sobre el cajón al lado de la cama. Sin más rodeo, se apresuró en prepararse el desayuno.

Algo sencillo, sin enredarse.

Hirvió el agua. Esperó a servir su taza de café…

― ¡Scheiße! ―maldijo. La maldita agua caliente le cayó en su grandiosa mano. Dolió, bastante. Sacudió la mano yendo al lavaplatos, abriendo grifo a que saliera el agua calmando el dolor. Aaaah, que alivio. Vaya día para comenzar. Solo fue una cosa, ¿qué más podría pasar?…

¡Las tostadas! Genial…se quemaron peor que los scones de Arthur. Genial –otra vez–, tomaría solo café, ya que su nevera estaba vacía, con suerte una lata de cerveza. ¿Acaso se hidrataba de eso? Tal vez, y necesitaría urgentemente una consulta con el nutricionista pero eso sería para el próximo año.

Se dirigió a la ducha, antes fue a dejarle el desayuno a Gilbird consistiendo en maíz y otros condimentos…uhm…quizás seguiría la dieta de su mascota.

Entró a la ducha. El agua tibia corría por su cuerpo, refrescándolo, limpiándolo, despertándolo de la resaca. Comenzó a cantar su grandiosa canción 'Mein Gott', aunque estuviera emocionado sintió el cambio en el agua ¿se estaba volviendo helada? No, por favor no. ¡Ni siquiera se había lavado el cabello! Rápido, rápido, rápido. Cogió el shampoo y se lo esparció por todo el cabello y ojos, accidentalmente los ojos. Daba igual, luego se enjuagaría sus grandiosos carmesís.

Helada. Comenzó a salir helada.

― ¡Estúpido gas! ¡Estúpido Rusia! ―gritó lo bastante fuerte para que el ruso lo oyera, aunque no supo quién lo maldijo. Por lo menos alcanzó a lavarse el cabello y los ojos. Dispuso a salir enojado por el comienzo del día, ¿qué más le faltaba? Mejor no se preguntaría para que le ocurriera otra desgracia.

Al entrar al cuarto con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, abrió el ropero sacando su traje para la cita. Quería impresionar al austriaco, dejarlo con la boca abierta por criticarlo en no saber vestirse adecuadamente. Comenzó a vestirse, primero la camisa, la ropa interior, los calcetines, el pantalón… ¿eh? ¿Qué sucede? No, por favor no. ¡Sube, sube, sube! ¡No podría estar gordo! ¡Maldita cremallera! ¡Vamos! Respiró, tomó el aire necesario para entrar el estómago y subir la cremallera.

―Jejeje, pude lograrlo, estúpido cierre. Nadie le gana al grandioso yo ―dijo sintiéndose ganador. Luego se colocó la corbata y se miró en el espejo―. De verdad soy guapo. Saldría contigo, claro, si estuviera soltero. ―le pedía a su propio reflejo.

Sonó algo al caer al suelo. Bajó la vista encontrándose con un botón… ¿de su pantalón? ¡No era cierto! ¡Estaba gordo! ¡Pero si ni siquiera comía como Alfred! Hay que ser razonable, Gilbert no estaba gordo, el pantalón no era de su talla. No importa, lo arreglaría. Se agachó a recoger el botón…ay no. Sintió descocerse, como si alguien le desgarrara la parte de atrás del pantalón. Se levantó pensando en lo que había sucedido, llevando su mano a tocarse el trasero. Sí, se había descocido.

¡¿Y ahora qué? ¡Quería sorprender a Roderich! ¡No tenía más traje! ¿Qué haría? ¿Llamar a la loca del yaoi? No, jamás. No necesitaba ayuda de nadie, podía hacerlo perfectamente solo. Asique buscaría otra cosa que ponerse, algo parecido a su traje.

Había una gran cantidad de ropa sobre la cama, una montaña de ropa. Lo único que encontró fueron unos jeans, una camisa –la más decente– y una chaqueta. Tch, como sea. Se vistió igual, al diablo con las críticas del señorito. Luego tomó su perfume y se echó en el cuello, en todo su grandioso cuerpo. Vio la hora en el despertador, iba bien con el tiempo, sin embargo no ordenaría la montaña de ropa. Ahora iría a prepararse el almuerzo. Fue a la cocina, abrió la nevera y solo había una lata de cerveza…y un sándwich. Mañana iría a casa de su hermano en busca de comida para llenar la nevera.

Bufó. No tuvo otra opción que comerse el sándwich. Vaya día. Esperaba a que no empeorara.

Tocaron el timbre. ¿Quién demonios sería? Ahora no podía atender a nadie, tenía una cita. Abrió la puerta y era España.

― ¡Prusia, me tienes que ayudar! ¡Protégeme! ―lloriqueó entrando mientras lo abrazaba.

― ¡Oye, estoy bastante ocupado! ―gritó quitándolo de su cuerpo.

― ¡Por favor, te lo pido! ¡Déjame quedarme! ¡Romano anda hecho una bestia!

―No es novedad.

― ¡Quizás no! ¡Pero me quiere matar por decirle cosas!

― ¿Qué clases de cosas?

―Cosas…cosas obscenas y aparte piropeé a una linda chica ―dijo, y Gilbert le quedó mirando sin expresión―. Tenía unas hermosas curvilíneas y buenos pechos, no pude resistirme, ¿bien?

―Si quieres, quédate, pero yo voy saliendo. ―se dispuso a salir abriendo la puerta cuando en ese instante el español volvió a gritar aterrado, agarrándole el brazo.

― ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Romano puede entrar por la ventana y estaría muerto!

― ¡Deja de lloriquear España! ¡Tengo una cita con Austria!

― ¡Te lo ruego, te lo ruego, te lo ruego! ¡No me dejes solo! ―movía la cabeza en negación a una gran velocidad sin soltarlo.

Mierda. Tenía que haber una forma para arrancar.

― ¡Antonio! ¡Mira, un tomate súper gigante y grandioso! ―señaló a la nada.

― ¿Eh? ¿Dónde? ―lo soltó mirando hacia atrás. Escuchó cerrar la puerta notando que había sido una broma para que lo dejara solo― Espero…que Romano no me encuentre aquí.

―Pío, pío. ―pió Gilbird volando a la cabeza del español.

―Hola pollito, que mono eres.

Continuando con Gilbert, salió corriendo todo agitado para retomar su lenta y tranquila caminata. Revisó la hora en su celular, iba bien, pero debería apresurar el paso, ya que el austriaco llegaba más temprano. Dobló una esquina y sintió algo caer en su grandiosa cabeza, ¿era lo que podría ser posible? Se tocó sintiendo con asco lo que sea que fuese llevándolo a su mirar.

―Pájaro de mierda. ―le cagó un pájaro en la cabeza. No existía otro pajarito como su Gilbird, él no hacía esas cosas, para esto tenía su baño personal. Mientras, el albino se limpió la mano con unos arbustos de una casa para seguir en su camino.

Todo bien.

Otra vez le cagó un pájaro, esta vez en el hombro de su chaqueta.

― ¡¿Se puede saber que mierda les pasa conmigo, eh? ¡¿Me tienen envidia por ser grandioso? ―gritaba enfadado al cielo siendo el centro de atención, algunas personas ya lo trataban de loco― ¡Soy mucho más grandioso que ustedes, malditos pajarracos! ¡No tienen modales como mi grandioso Gilbird! ¡Él es mucho mejor que todos ustedes! ¡Ojala alguien los cace y los haga un plato francés! ¡Idio-! ―pausó, no porque quiso o por el público presente, si no por…otro pájaro que le defecó en su frente― ¡Malditos! ―se limpió bastante enojado. Al diablo, no perdería su grandioso tiempo en maldecirlos. Bajó la vista y observó a la muchedumbre― ¡¿Qué miran? ¡Váyanse hacer sus cosas!

Pobre tipo, eso pensaba la gente cuando este siguió caminando.

Era el peor día de su vida comparado con el día en que se disolvió su reino. ¡Era pésimo día! Ojala que Roderich le cambiara el parecer, tal vez…besarlo apasionadamente e ir al motel más cercano…pero…también podría ocurrir lo contrario ¡Que no llegara a la cita!

―Disculpe joven, joven.

Dentro de su dramón pensamiento, una voz avejentada le hizo voltear. Era una anciana llamándole.

― ¿Diga? ―preguntó cortes para no parecer un loco, si no se dio cuenta, ya lo trataron de loco por gritarle a una bandada de pájaros.

―Estoy algo perdida, busco el asilo de ancianos 'Goldenen Jahre', ¿lo ubica?

¿Un asilo? No lo conocía, además no tenía tiempo para indicarle el camino. Si llagaba tarde, Roderich no estaría, no lo hubiese esperado para luego recibir una llamada a su celular diciéndole que su relación se había acabado para siempre. Quedaría soltero… ¿Con quién pasaría las noches? No, no lo haría con cualquier persona para sentirse más miserable. Se quedaría solo. Solo. Eternamente solo extrañando a su austriaco favorito, extrañando sus gemidos, sus insultos, sus sonrojos, sus besos, todo de él. ¡Quedaría solo! ¡Soltero! ¡Un viejo soltero encerrado en un hogar de ancianos! ¡No quería estar en un lugar tan deprimente lleno de arrugas, llamado Goldenen Jahre! ¡Jamás! Además ese nombre del hogar no tenía nada de "años dorados".

― ¿Jove-?

― ¡No quiero terminar en un hogar de ancianos! ¡Soy demasiado grandioso para eso! ―gritó desordenándose el cabello asustando a la señora de edad― ¡Escuche anciana, vaya a pedirle a otra persona esa dirección! ¡El grandioso yo no tiene tiempo para gastarlo con una vieja como usted! ¡Tengo una cita muy importante! ¡¿De acuerdo?

― ¡Grosero! ―la viejita tomó su bolso a golpearle el brazo.

Gilbert salió corriendo, la señora hasta lo persiguió, era más hábil que Feliciano.

Pasó frente a una florería. _Uhmm…no estaría mal comprarle un presente._ Y así, Gilbert compró un ramo de rosas frescas. Siguiendo, un gato negro se le cruzó.

―No seas tonto Gilbert, son solo tontas supersticiones. ―se dijo a su grandiosa persona afirmando que eso era una tontería en creer, la única persona que creería en eso era Arthur.

Ahora se encontraba en una calle esperando cruzar para llegar al otro lado. Frente a su persona había un charco de agua, obviamente no estaba cerca, no era idiota sabiendo que un auto o lo que sea pasara y lo mojera, ¿verdad?

―Verdad. ―mencionó soltando una risilla.

Y pasó lo que no tenía que pasar.

Un auto pasó por el charco y lo empapó. La distancia que mantenía no era la correcta, necesitó alejarse más.

― ¡Scheiße!

¡Solo le faltaba unas dos cuadras para llegar donde Roderich! ¡¿Por qué esto? ¡¿Por qué? Primero se quemó con agua caliente en la mano, segundo se le quemaron las tostadas, tercero se le apagó el gas, cuarto el maldito pantalón, quinto la visita de Antonio, sexto los desgraciados y mal nacidos pajarracos, séptimo esa anciana, octavo un auto pasando sobre un charco mojándolo, ¿qué más le faltaba para completar la décima? ¡¿Qué le había hecho al mundo? ¡¿Nacer grandioso? ¡¿Eso era? ¡Oh, maldita sea! ¡Hasta el ramo ya no servía! ¡Definitivamente es el peor día de su vida! ¡Todo mal, todo le salió mal!

Regresaría a casa. Giró sobre su cuerpo en sentido contrario, no cruzaría al otro lado de la calle…ya no había sentido. Todo se estropeó, hasta el ramo…

Que Austria le perdone…

Terminaría en un hogar de reposo de ancianos llamado Goldenen Jahre, donde traducido al español sería 'Años Dorados'.

¿Así terminaba todo? Ofreciéndole una cita al austriaco, queriendo sorprenderlo con un buen traje para que viera que él también podría ser elegante si la situación lo amedrentaba. ¿Se iba rendir? ¿El gran Prusia rindiéndose? ¿Eh? ¿No, verdad? Solo…tenía que regresar para cruzar la calle. Al otro lado lo esperaban.

Detuvo el paso girando sobre su cuerpo, mirando el cruce.

¿De verdad sería capaz de dejar a Roderich esperándolo? Vio la hora, le quedaban seis minutos.

Tenía toda la ropa mojada, todo.

No. Él era el gran Prusia, el que nunca se rendía. Quizás no sea una batalla con espadas y todo eso, pero era una batalla contra la mala suerte para llegar a su objetivo.

Avanzó. Caminó esperando llegar al otro lado, y cruzó.

Seguiría aunque le cayera un meteorito, aunque Rusia llegara con su grifo en intentar a atacarlo por la retaguardia, seguiría.

Llegó, al fin. Ahí estaba el austriaco, de pie, cruzado de brazos esperando su llegada. Alzó la vista quedando desentendido del por qué Gilbert estaba empapado, lo primero que pensó, tenía calor y se tiró a un río.

Se fue acercando sonriendo tontamente.

―Em…hola.

― ¿Qué te pasó?

―Tuve un día pésimo, para nada grandioso ―respondió Gilbert prosiguiendo a contar todo lo sucedido en su maldito día hasta lo del refugio de ancianos―. No es chistoso.

Roderich río un poco ante la mala suerte, sí que tuvo mala suerte.

―Perdón, me es inevitable ―surcó los labios haciéndolos desaparecer―. Aunque…pensé que te devolverías y me llamarías por teléfono cancelando nuestra cita. Me alegra que no fuese así.

Ante lo dicho, Gilbert sonrió sonrojado.

― ¿Y ese ramo?

―Ah, son tuyo. Están mojados, pero se secaran rápido. Ten.

―Danke. Bueno, vamos. ―dijo dando media vuelta.

―O-Oye Rode, no me has dado mi-

El austriaco regresó, esta vez a besarle los labios dejando tonto y sorprendido al prusiano, para enseguida alejarse.

― ¿Eso es por seguir?

―Hay que ser perseverante en la vida, ¿no? Tienes sus frutos.

―Oh ―dijo y pensó en las sabias palabras del austriaco, asique ser perseverante tiene sus frutos―. ¿Me gano algo? ¿Quizás una noche con tu prusiano favorito y bien ardiente? ―se le estaba insinuando.

―Atrás indecente ―atinó a decir y sonrojar sus mejillas―. Mejor continuemos con la cita.

―Bien.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano, a Prusia se le había olvidado toda su mala suerte y de estar mojado, quizás esto cambiaría al llegar al motel.

―Gilbert.

― ¿Sí?

―No me gusta tu camiseta.

―No tenía más y no me importa tu opinión.

Solo era…perseverancia.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Hacía tiempo que no veía ningún PruAus, están saliendo muchos AusxSui… ¡Hay que detener esa blasfemia! *saca su rifle y aparece Hungría para apoyar* ¡Austria es uke, uke maldita sea! ¡Muere! (?)

Pobre Prusia, lo hice sufrir bastante, pero tuvo sus logros llevando al señorito al motel (L)

Con España…se quedó en casa de Prusia hasta que regresara. xD

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

**¿Review's?**


End file.
